


Remember That Night

by Jen425



Series: Another side of the story - the fic [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Satisfied: Laurens Version, don’t worry there is a happy ending, eventually, it me okay?, probably, the letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: He remembers, too.





	Remember That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [satisfied // john laurens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902015) by [thedevil_andgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod). 



> Go watch szin’s My Shot animatic before reading. You’ll know why, soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ In spite of Schuyler's black eyes, I have still a part for the public and another for you; so your impatience to have me married is misplaced; a strange cure by the way, as if after matrimony I was to be less devoted than I am now. Let me tell you, that I intend to restore the empire of Hymen and that Cupid is to be his prime Minister. I wish you were at liberty to transgress the bounds of Pensylvania. I would invite you after the fall to Albany to be witness to the final consummation. My Mistress is a good girl, and already loves you because I have told her you are a clever fellow and my friend; but mind, she loves you a l'americaine not a la francoise. _ __  
_  
_ __ Adieu, be happy, and let friendship between us be more than a name.

  
  
  


“To the groom, and to the bride,” Miss Schuyler said, completing her toast. Happy, yes, but with a tinge of sadness, the same look as the Winter’s Ball only a month previous. “From your sister, who is always by your side. To your union, and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied.”

 

She sat down, and John stood up for his own toast, as the best man. The best man and the maid of honor, both in love with the groom.

 

Fitting, really. Alexander worked his way into  _ everyone’s  _ heart.

 

“I believe Miss Schuyler said it best,” he said, starting out his toast… he remembered it all…

  
  
  


“What time is it?” John called. Drunk, yes, but whatever.

 

“Showtime!” called Laf and Herc.

 

They were happy, drunkenly singing songs of rebellion. But then…

 

Aaron Burr.

 

And some man beside him.

 

“If you stand for nothing, Burr,” the man said. “What’ll you fall for?”

 

Wait.

 

“Who are you?” John asked, and the man smiled.

 

“Alexander Hamilton, and I am not throwing my shot,” he said. “Mr. Laurens, there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait.”

 

And Alexander Hamilton, his Alexander, was everything and more.  _ This was what it’s like to be with someone who understood _ . The conversation lasted hours well into the night as they shared their desire to fight.

 

The man was a flirt, but John wanted the chance.

 

And he got a chance for years, even if he did have to share with  _ Burr _ of all people, but…

 

Then Alexander saw Angelica’s face and he was  _ helpless _ . And his eyes? They were  _ helpless _ . And John  _ knew _ he was helpless.

 

And reality came rushing back. He realized, very suddenly, three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

 

Number one: He wasn’t someone Alexander could spends his life with. His job was to fight in the Revolution. He had to free America and he had to end slavery, to “sally in on a stallion with the first black battalion,” and Alexander would be by his side… for that alone. Alexander wanted a Schuyler sister.

 

“Is it a question of ‘if’, Burr, or which one?” Alexander asks, but John knows he has his eyes set on the eldest sister in particular as he pretended to have interest in the ladies surrounding him. Which brought him to the second truth…

 

Number two: Alexander would benefit from marrying a Schuyler sister, yes, but John would have to be  _ naive _ to think that was it it was. Except…

 

He himself had bumped the two into each other the day he met his Alexander, so he wondered why…

 

Angelica introduced Alexander to Eliza, and that was his bride.

 

Their eyes echoed and they both knew they would never be satisfied.

 

And number three…

 

He knew Alexander like he knew his own mind, and he would choose his lover’s happiness over his own every time.

 

So, at the wedding, he stood by Alexander’s side. He wished them happiness and satisfaction.

 

“I believe Miss Schuyler said it best,” he said. “A toast to a happy, satisfying marriage to my dearest friend and the lovely new Mrs. Hamilton!”

 

And everyone cheared as John’s heart continued to break.

 

Surely, soon enough, his Alexander would realize that having just a lady that he loved was far easier than his hidden sodomite affairs.

 

At least they’d be together when they fought. At least he kept his Alexander’s eyes in his life… and he knew Eliza and Alexander will be happy.

 

But Alexander will never be satisfied. And John will never be satisfied, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
